


Chocobo-Through the Years

by Torisan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompto has had this chocobo from childhood. Small moments of comfort the plush brings to Prompto.The injuries are not graphic but mentioned.





	Chocobo-Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



**7 Years old (Prompto)**

Lightening arced across the darkened skyline of Insomnia followed closely by boom of thunder. It shook the walls of a unassuming single story home. The only occupant inside said house was a young boy his unruly blond hair a wild mess with a scattering of freckles on his face., He is little on the short side for his age and plump around the middle. He is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table attempting to do his school work when the storm had started. He sat there frozen, a pencil in one hand the other holding the worksheet in place as he stared at the ceiling hoping the roof stayed where it was. His worksheet half finished but he didn't care anymore about his homework. His parents were at work. Staring silently around the empty room as he continued to just sit there until another crash of thunder caused him to jump and he let out a high pitched screech of alarm. He threw the pencil down and bolted down the hall to his bedroom. He rushed into his room and jumped onto his unmade bed and grabbed his favorite plush chocobo he had named squishy. The plush was medium sized one and very round, it looked a lot like a choco chick than a full grown chocobo. Shaking he pulled the bed covers over himself and burring his face into Squishy's soft form. He huddled in his bed with the covers thrown over himself with squishy. He shuddered as more thunder rolled outside he held the yellow chocobo plush tightly as the storm continued though the night. Eventually safely cuddled with Squishy the boy fell asleep.

**10 years old (Prompto)**

"Mom!" The blond said half crying half in a panic into phone. He knew he wasn't supposed to call his mom at work but it was and emergency. "I spilled my juice on Squishy!" He had been sitting at the dinner table doing his homework. Squishy has been sitting on the table with him as he worked. He had knocked the glass over when he went grab his eraser. The spill was spreading across the table the juice was slowly soaked into the papers. More concerned with his plush he didn't even notice the state of his school work. He waited impatiently for is mother to answer.

"Prompto..." She sighed. "You can wash him sweetie."

"How!?" He yelped into the phone. He snatched up the plush to keep more juice from getting on him. Prompto hopped from foot to foot in a mild panic as he took stock of the damage to squishy. It covered most of the plush's bottom and one foot. Staining the yellow plush a deep red.

"Put him in the washing machine..." She said in an exhausted huff. "Although it still might stain. Don't forget to clean up the mess. I've got to get back to work." She responded in a distracted and annoyed tone.

"Okay, Bye" Prompto pouted as the phone disconnected. His shoulders dropped in dejection as he went down the hall to the laundry room to put his precious chocobo in the wash. Not sure what cycle to put it on he just used the same ones from when he washed his clothes. With that done he wandered back into the dinning area with a pout still on his face. He looked back at the table to finally see the mess that was his homework as well as the liquid was now dripping on the tile floor. "Oh no..." He whined as he rushed to get some paper towels from the kitchen to clean up. 

**15 years old (Prompto)**

"Okay Squishy..." Prompto checked out his outfit in the floor to ceiling mirror on his closet door. His school uniform was pressed and new with a green striped tie that matched his wrist band. He fussed at his hair for a few more minutes. "Start of high school!" He continued as he stared out at the reflection of his bedroom in the mirror. His eyes landing on the dull yellow Chocobo on his untidy but made bed. Squishy was now sporting more stains, Prompto never did get all the juice stains off the birds bottom and foot but at least it wasn't bright red anymore. Regardless of all the stains and a few stiches that kept the bird in one piece Squishy was still Prompto's favorite plush. He had it for as long as he could remember. "Today is the day I make friends with the Prince! Wish me luck" He chirped as he ran out of his room and headed out of the house to school.

**16 years old (Noctis)**

Waking up in a too small bed a raven haired male, he turned on his side to look across the bed at the other occupant. He had fallen asleep on his friend's bed long before the other had also come to bed. Prompto's blond hair a wild mess sticking up all over he could barely see his face in the dark. Prompto was slightly turned away from Noctis as the other boy slept. He was half clinging to a stuffed chocobo plush. _I don't remember that being here when I fell asleep._ The poor bird he noticed had seen better days, but you could tell the plush was well loved and cared for despite the stains. Reaching over to the bird he grabbed one of its wings and pulled up slightly. You could see stitching under the wing where it had been sewn back together. _I wonder how that happened_ Noctis thought as he tugged a little harder. Noctis felt the arm Prompto had wrapped around the bird tighten as he murmured a quiet "mine" in his sleep. It came out as a soft whine. Smiling to himself he pulled a little harder on the chocobo. Prompto whined again in his sleep and turned on his side facing Noctis wrapping his other arm around the plush and snuggling the bird tight. Soft laughter bubbled out of the raven as he watched Prompto sleep. Still holding onto the wing of the plushy he pulled again. This caused the blond to wiggle closer to Noctis while snuggling even deeper into the bed Taking the Chocobo with him it forced Noctis to let go of the bird's wing. Letting his arm drop onto both bird and his friends arm Noctis drifted back to sleep.

**19 years old (Noctis)**

Walking quickly through the halls of the citadel's medical wing, he clung to a chocobo plush and an overnight bag. Worry coursed through him as he headed towards the room he was told his best friend was now at. It was a training accident they had said. The injuries not bad mostly cuts and bruises but he had a concussion that needed over night observation. He had been told this earlier that day by his advisor, so he had rushed over. But... The Marshall was waiting for him in medical when he had gotten there earlier. He would not let him see his friend, not yet anyway. He told Noctis that Prompto had taken a really bad hit from one of his fellow trainees. They had been sparring with live bladed weapons, the other had gone to far. It was not being made known yet to others the extent of Prompto's injuries because it looked like a case of targeted bullying. It seems Prompto was not the only one being targeted but so far he was the only one to take serious damage. For now. There would be an investigation... While he waited for the all clear to visit his friend he had gone to his friend's home to get some of his things to make his stay at the hospital a bit easier. Because Prompto hated hospitals, Noctis understood, he hated them too. At Prompto's house got together some of his clothes and the one comfort item that even after all the years that had gone by still had a place of honor on the blonds bed. The yellow chocobo plush named Squishy.

"Hey Prom... don't be mad but I thought you might want this while you are stuck here." Noctis said as he walked into his friends hospital room holding out the chocobo plushy to his friend. Prompto had several bandages on his face and left arm was in a brace. Noctis couldn't see anymore of the damage as Prompto sat in the hospital bed. Prompto looked up at Noctis's voice and smiled.

"Squishy!" Prompto said happily making grabby hands at the plush. Noctis hands the plush over to Prompto, he took it as his grin turned into a soft smile. Gently he hugged the much loved bird to his chest. ****~~~~"Thanks Noct." He whispered to Noctis.

"Anytime Prom." He responded with a small smile of his own putting the bag down by the bed and taking the chair next to his friend. He knew now that Prompto was going to be ok.

**20 Years old (Noctis- after the Fall)**

Noctis watched Prompto from across the campfire the others has already passed out for the night. He had seen the blond was trying to keep a happy front up with everyone as they all were trying to process all that had happened. Their beloved city was gone, taken over by the empire. So many people lost including his dad and he thinks Prompto's parents as well. Not to mention the others on this road trip. It had all gone to hell so quickly they were all trying to catch up. Noctis truly was grateful for all of the blonds efforts but what about Prompto. How was he really handling all of this? Noctis knew he personally wasn't handling all that well. Prompto was currently going through his photos which one Noctis could only guess. As he watched reflected in the light of the fire Noctis could see the tears falling silently down his friends freckled cheeks. He wanted to do something to help... _It's a shame he doesn't have that plush of his. It always made him feel better._ Noctis thought. Getting up he went over to the blond.

"Hey... I know I'm no Squishy but if you need something to cuddle with I'm here for you." Noctis whispered to Prompto placing on had on his friend's arm he looked Prompto's eyes. Prompto just stares at Noctis in shock for a second before he shoots out of his chair and into Noctis's arm and starts sobbing.

"I got you Prom..." Noctis's arms wrap around his friend tightly. "We are going to be okay." They stayed cuddled together enjoying the warmth of the fire and drifted off to sleep. Safe and secure for the night. And no matter what may come their way they would continue this journey, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Kaciart on Tumblr art posted 7/22/19


End file.
